The Bookworm and the Buffoon
by OhSoTalented09
Summary: Hermione Granger has made a lot of friends, not the least of whom are the Weasely twins. Chaos and insanity ensue! Fred/Hermione LOVE this pairing :D
1. Chapter 1

Looking out the window Hermione Granger realized one important fact; she was completely and utterly bored. She was currently watching a race between two raindrops hoping that the one on the left would win (unfortunately it did not). You may ask why she's so bored. I have one answer for you, summer vacation.

Now you might think, hey that's great, there's no school or work, but Hermione Granger was unequivocally bored. Don't get me wrong, she loves her parents, but she just missed being around magic! She would tell you it has absolutely nothing to do with a certain red-head. Nope, not at all.

But when Hermione got a letter inviting her to the Burrow for the rest of the summer she was exceptionally pleased. It was decided that Hermione would go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things and then she would return to the Burrow afterwards.

* * *

><p>Walking along Diagon Alley in the summer is a sight to behold. No one is just sitting idly, everyone has somewhere to go, and they all have something to do. Walking along the storefronts Hermione decides to pop into Flourish and Blotts for a while. The owner knows her well, since she is there so often, and he holds aside books he thinks she might enjoy. But right before she walks through the door she gets grabbed from behind.<p>

"Fred Weasely put me down this instant!" yells Hermione Granger, a light blush forming on her face.

"Why Mione? Didn't you miss me?" Asks a laughing Fred Weasely.

"She missed me more, didn't you Mione?" interrupts George smirking at the scene before him.

"I have missed neither of you!" Hermione yells a sudden smile appearing on her face. "How could I have missed you when you two would not stop writing me? You even sent me a photo of yourselves 'proving you devotion' to me?"

"Does that mean you didn't like it?" George asks the start of a frown forming on his face?

"NO! I loved it of course! I would have missed you both terribly without it!" Hermione exclaims.

"See Gred, I told you it was a good idea. Mione wouldn't have lasted very long without looking at our gorgeous faces!"

"Too true Forge, though I still say we should have sent her the one of us both naked, that would have given her a real treat"

"Oh, you two!" Herminie exclaims giving them both a hug. "I really have missed the pair of you, regardless of the picture!"

"A picture could never capture the true essence of us! We're too magnificent, especially myself." says Fred giving Hermione a wink.

"Wait now, don't try to steal dear Mione's affections! Mione my love," George says, "please excuse my loathsome brother, he does not realize that your true love is for me and me alone."

Not to be outdone Fred gets down on one knee and grabs Hermione's hand, "No my love, I know you have the deepest affections for me, and to show my love for you I will scream from the very highest of mountains my love for you and you alone." Fred wiggles his eyebrows, gets up and jumps on top of a bench. "I LOVE HERMI…." That's as far as he got before Hermione pulls Fred off the bench giggling uncontrollably.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" Asks Hermione after her laughing fit.

"Sorry Mione there's nothing you can do, you're stuck with us!" replies George happily.

"Then I must have lost my mind!" says Hermione

"No, but you're close!" exclaims Fred. Shaking her head Hermione links arms with the Weasely twins and drags them into Flourish and Blotts.

The twins wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first installment of this story! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated!<p>

XOXOXO  
>Jennifer<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mione love, what are you doing?" Fred Weasely asks peaking into the kitchen a grin beginning to form on his face.

"I am trying to use magic to cook! Your mother makes it look so easy, but I just can't seem to figure it out!" complains an irate Hermione.

"So that would explain the flour covering your body from head to toe." Says Fred an eyebrow rising in delight, "So finally Hermione Granger has found something she can't do!"

"Of course I can do it!" exclaims Hermione, "It's just taking me longer than I would have expected to master it."

"You should have just come to me for help; I'm the one that does all the cooking for George and I."

"You do?" asks Hermione  
>"Don't act so surprised Hermione. I'm a man of many talents." Fred says winking at her. Putting on an apron Fred moves closer to the table. "What exactly are we trying to make here?"<p>

"Well I was going to make a pineapple upside-down cake, but it doesn't seem to be working out too well!"

"Oh come on, you can't be good at everything the first time! Let's get to work, this is gonna take a while!" Laughs Fred.

"Hey now, I resent that!" says Hermione. A sudden smile brightens her face as she grabs a handful of flour and throws it at Fred. "That'll teach you to be inconsiderate!"

"Oh, now you're going to get it!" exclaims Fred grabbing the full bag of flour and running after Hermione with it.

"Fred, come on now, I was just kidding. Isn't this a bit extreme?" Hermione asks; worry beginning to form on her face.

"You're right Hermione." says Fred. Hermione eyes Fred warily, 'That was a little too easy' she thinks. A smile breaks out onto Fred's face, and he points up. Hermione looks and she sees the other bag of flour right above her head. Hermione just has time to close her eyes before the downpour of flour is upon her.

"Told you that you were going to get it!" Fred exclaims in between his laughing fits. Suddenly he sees a spark in Hermione's eyes. "Mione what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing, absolutely nothing." Hermione says going back to the table. She brings the bowl towards her and starts putting together ingredients. As Fred warily moves closer he realizes his error. As soon as he steps forward he is flung into the air and is held upside down. Now it's Hermione's turn to laugh hysterically. "Fred, you should know better than to mess with me by now!" Hermione says throwing him a wink.

"You better let me down Mione?"  
>"Or else what?"<br>"Or else I won't help you make the cake!"

"Fine, fine, I'll let you off this one time! Next time you might not be so lucky!"

"Sure, sure," replies Fred. Throughout this encounter Fred has held onto his bag of flour, something Hermione seemed to have missed. As soon as she let him down he started throwing flour in her general direction. Hermione, face set in shock, stood still for a few moments before throwing herself at Fred tackling him to the ground. As they roll around on the floor Hermione trying to grab the flour George walks into the room.

George stood in the doorway for a moment trying to register what he was seeing. Flour was scattered around the kitchen, all over the table and the floor. As he looks to the right he sees Hermione straddling Fred throwing pieces of pineapple in his face, while Fred tries to retaliate with flour. Every time Fred would throw flour up towards Hermione, half of it would fall back onto his face. George could see Hermione was the clear winner in this battle.

After Fred and Hermione ran out of their respective weapons (flour and pineapple pieces) they both just looked towards each other and began to laugh. George then sees that Hermione is whispering something to Fred. He looks shocked for a moment, and then nods his head a grin appearing on his face. Suddenly Hermione's face starts moving closer towards Fred's face. George continues looking on in shock, this is a new development, is this really happening? He never saw this coming. Suddenly, inches away from each other's faces Fred and Hermione both look toward the doorway where George was stationed. Both grinning manically they quickly jump up and start throwing flour and pineapple pieces towards George. George runs out of the room trying to flee the advances of Fred and Hermione.

At the doorway Fred and Hermione stop. Mrs. Weasely would kill them if they brought the mess further into the house. Hermione shakes her head still giggling with mirth in her eyes. She goes back to the table and begins to attempt yet again to make a pineapple upside down cake using magic. Fred soon joins her.

Hermione didn't notice when Fred started sneaking her glances. And neither noticed when George popped his head in the room to watch them silently.

'They may have pretended to have a 'moment' before to catch me unawares with the flour' George thought, 'but something has definitely changed, at least for Fred.' Shaking his head George leaves the two of them in peace, silently wondering when Fred started having feelings for Hermione. He could only hope for Fred's sake, that this crush Fred seemed to be forming wouldn't last long.


End file.
